criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death as Old as Time
}} Death as Old as Time is a case featured in Criminal Case as the two-hundred ninety-second case of the game. It is the first case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and also the first one to take place in Ancient Times. Plot Upon receiving reports of a time disturbance in Cleopatra's palace in 47 BCE Ancient Egypt, Chief Scott sent Jack and the player to investigate. Disguised as Roman centurions, the two found Julius Caesar stabbed to death prematurely by three years. Mid-investigation, Cleopatra reported someone breaking into her room. Soon afterward, Brutus discovered that the Jack's and the player's names were not on the military register, but the team convinced him they were newly-assigned centurions. The team then found enough evidence to arrest royal guard Pamiu for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Pamiu admitted he was a time traveller from the present day who had gone back in time to woo and sleep with Cleopatra. However, a jealous Caesar had accused him of seducing Cleopatra; Pamiu then stabbed Caesar in the back to prevent him from jeopardizing his plan. He then admitted that he was actually Benjamin Milo, a researcher from T.I.M.E. who stole a time machine for his plan. They then presented him to Cleopatra, who ordered the team to send him to the alligators. The team then took him back to the present to be judged, speculating that he would get 30 years in prison. Post-trial, the player was introduced once more to Amy and Marina as the team coordinator and profiler respectively. The player also met their second partner, Zara Tien. Shortly after that, Orlando asked Zara and the player to find Caesar's seal so Marina and Penelope could forge his will to name Octavian as his heir in order to preserve history. After the plan was successfully executed, the team asked former pirate Yuya if he knew any trustworthy captain to take the will to Rome. Yuya mentioned such a captain, and the team sent a messenger to him to entrust him with the will. Meanwhile, Jack and the player asked Brutus to convince Cleopatra that Caesar was to be buried in Rome to prevent her slave Nebet from being buried alive alongside Caesar. After all the events, the team went back to the present, only for the time machine to go wrong and land in 37 BCE Ancient Gaul. Summary Victim *'Julius Caesar' (stabbed in the back in Cleopatra's throne room) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Pamiu' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to cats. *The killer eats koshari. *The killer plays the harp. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a turquoise gem. Crime Scenes C292CS1A.png|Throne Room Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Throne Room. (Clues: Broken Pottery, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Cleopatra; Victim identified: Julius Caesar) *Ask Queen Cleopatra if she's seen anything. (Prerequisite: Throne Room investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Marketplace) *Investigate Marketplace. (Prerequisite: Cleopatra interrogated; Clues: Spilled Basket, Papyrus, Belt Symbol) *Examine Spilled Basket. (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the harp) *Examine Papyrus. (Result: Carpet Poster; New Suspect: Yuya) *Ask the merchant about his dealings with the palace. (Prerequisite: Carpet Poster unraveled) *Examine Symbol. (Result: Royal Guard Symbol; New Suspect: Pamiu) *Ask the Egyptian guard why he was at the marketplace. (Prerequisite: Royal Guard Symbol identified) *Examine Broken Pottery. (Result: Amphora Name) *Examine Faded Name. (New Suspect: Brutus) *See Brutus about Caesar's murder. (Prerequisite: Brutus identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats koshari) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Kingdoms of Clay (1/5) Trivia *The case's title comes from the phrase "tale as old as time", a line in the Disney song "Beauty and the Beast". Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Ancient Times